Maleficent and The Modern Day World
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Maleficent had been sealed in the Sword of Truth for years, until one day the sword was broke by a battle between villains and heroes. Maleficent was released from it and she was sixteen year old again, when she went exploring she found that the world has dead changes and the ones she knew were dead. As she went, she might find that not all the past are dead. more inside
1. Chapter 1

A precious sword, known as the Sword of Truth, is kept in the Museum of Natural History, in the medieval section with other treasures of that period, and the vampire villain known as Lord Dracula was thrown at it by the Vampire/Human hybrid hunter Blade. But unknown to Dracula, Blade and the group that was helping Blade, the sword broke in half and swirls of green and gold magic were coming out of it, but no one was paying attention to the broken sword. After the battle between the villain and heroes was over, Dracula took the group that was with Blade who left to who knows where. The swirls of green and gold magic stopped and a young brown haired girl that looks about sixteen with horns, wings, black robes and holding a staff emerged from it. This girl's name is Maleficent the infamous dark fairy, Former Guardian/Ruler of the Moors and weaver of the curse that put Princess Aurora, AKA Sleeping Beauty, in a 100 years old sleep. Maleficent was confused of where she was and how she was sixteen again,

"W-what the-?" Maleficent heard a voice coming from the side, causing her to look over to the scared man wearing a uniform and holding a flashlight,

"Where am I? Where is this? When is this?" Maleficent demanded,

"This is the Museum of Natural History in New York, 2013" the man said in a scared voice, causing Maleficent to think,

"I see, so I've trapped in that sword for almost 1500 years have I? Ummmm, I will need to explore this new world, but first" Maleficent said, before pointing her staff at the poor man and erasing their meeting, and then she vanished.

Maleficent reappeared on the streets of New York, everywhere she looks she sees so many amazing things the humans had created, but she also sees strange little beasties in costumes of all kinds, it was so strange to her, " _Why would they dress in such a way_ " she thought,

"It's Halloween you know" Maleficent heard a voice behind her that broke her train of thought,

Maleficent looked behind her to see a girl who looks just like her sweet Aurora with rose red lips, long golden blonde hair with curled ends and violet eyes. She was also wearing fairy wings, but not like her wings,

"Aurora?" Maleficent asked,

"Yes, but not the one you're thinking about, hi I'm Aurora Briar Rose Potter. You're Maleficent aren't you? The same Maleficent who's from the time of my ancestors, who was thought to be killed by the Sword of Truth? Well on come on let's look around" Aurora grabbed Maleficent's hand and dragged her around

Aurora showed Maleficent around town and she look around in awe, and then Maleficent sees a man who looked the like the human form of Diaval talking with a group of parents. She also can see that this look-alike was scar less,

"Val" Aurora called, causing the look-alike to turn their way and his eyes widen upon seeing Maleficent,

"Aurora, who's your new friend?" the man named Val asked,

"Val you-Oh her name is Mal" Aurora said happily, but it causes Maleficent to stare at Aurora,

"Well it nice to meet-what is that?" one of the parents screamed as vampires appeared with a group of real monsters

"Hey, it's Blade and the Howling Commandos, Nick must have them on a mission. Oh that's Dracula" Aurora said excited,

"Aurora it time to go now" Val said as he grabbed her arm,

"What? No I need to see the battle" Aurora screamed, but was ignored and dragged away.

Maleficent looked at Aurora being dragged away and then at the battle that had started, she could see that the good guys were losing, so she decided to join in despite knowing how weak she is at the moment.

"Who are you?" 1 man with the dark skin and the mummy asked suspiciously,

"That's enough Blade, N'Kantuh we don't have time and we need the help" a furry canine man yelled as he was fighting some vampires,

"MAL, GET DRACULA, HE'S THE LEADER OF THE VAMPIRES. GET HIM AND THE REST WILL FOCUS ON DEFENDING THEIR LEADER, AND THEN THE REST OF YOU CAN TEAM UP" Maleficent heard Aurora yelled,

"Hey isn't that Aurora?" the Furry canine-man asked,

"Nick Fury's adoptive daughter? What is she doing here?" N'Kantuh asked,

"Brat must be out for Halloween, a fairy honestly, she was that last year" Blade said/muttered,

"Blade enough, you know she likes fairies" the Furry canine-man said,

"Whatever Jake" Blade said to the Furry canine-man now known as Jake.

It was a long battle, but with what Aurora had yelled out to her, they finally got the upper hand and the other vampires were going toward Maleficent who was battling Dracula to save their master and then, disappear. After the battle was over, Maleficent and the group heard Aurora cheer loudly and that made Maleficent smile. She was about to leave to go to Aurora, when

"Wait please we really need your help-"

"What Jake/ we don't-"

"Enough Blade, N'Kantuh, we need as much help as we can get to rescue Spider-Man and his team" Jake growled at them

"Spider-Man and his team? What is a Spider-Man?" Maleficent asked confused,

"Spider-man is a superhero along with his team; they were taken hostage by Dracula. They're only a year older than yourself, but I think you're a lot older than what you appear to be" Jake explained.

Maleficent took a bit of time to think about what she should say as she doesn't know these beasts, but on the other hand these kidnapped heroes are just kids like Aurora, there for they must be saved, right? Well she tries to decided, she looks back at Aurora, which makes Jake the werewolf notice it,

"You know, Spider-Man is secretly the older half-brother to fifteen year old Aurora over there. She doesn't know of course, but Spider-Man is her hero" Jake said, knowing it would make her mind up, and it did,

"Alright, I will help you. Where is this man's hideout located? I can take us there instantly" Maleficent said/asked and Blade told her rather rudely, making the whole team glare at him, except for the mummy of course.

But Mal just ignored his rudeness and linked her magic to the vision that Blade has of Dracula's castle and then she teleported them all within the castle. When they were in the castle, they split into groups of two, Maleficent went with Blade. While they were searching, Maleficent noticed that Blade kept on sending her looks of mistrusts. "You gave me that look before, when you noticed Aurora Potter was with me. Why?" Maleficent said/asked, making Blade sight and answer,

"I knew her mother a long time ago, just like her adoptive father did" Blade said,

"Knew? What happen to her mother?" Maleficent asked,

"She was killed and that is the only thing I'm going to say to you" Blade said to her,

"And you're worried that I'm a danger to her" Maleficent mused,

"Are you?" Blade asked, causing Maleficent to smile a smile that put the Hybrid slightly on edge,

"You know what Blade, I think this is the start of a friendship between you and me" Maleficent said,

"I wouldn't count on it" Blade said, they walked a few more steps and then, out of nowhere, two figures appeared

"White Tiger and Power Man" Blade greeted, but something was not right with them, their eyes were glowing red and they looked ready to kill,

"We will destroyed you" both of them said at once and went for the attack, Maleficent sensed Dracula nearby and so she teleported out of there, leaving Blade to fight the 2 heroes alone.

When she appeared elsewhere, she noticed Dracula on his throne asleep, so she walked quietly toward him.

"Nice castle you got here" Maleficent said well observing the place, thought she believed Aurora's castle was even better. Her comment however, caused Dracula to wake up and looked in unpleasant surprise at the intruder,

"What are you doing here?" Dracula asked well sneering,

"What? No hello" Maleficent asks innocently, causing

Dracula to lunge at Maleficent who's flew backwards away from the vampire. Maleficent then mocked Dracula for being too slow, then they began to fight, it was the vampire lord VS the dark fairy. Maleficent knew she was getting weaker every time she used her magic, but she has to end it to get this Spider-Man back for Aurora. She began to focus by closing her eyes and when she opened them, she let her magic go straight to Dracula who had flown backwards toward the wall.

20 minutes later.

"Hey are you alright? Spider-Man and the others are alright thanks to you" Jake told a tired but triumphant Maleficent standing over the defeated Dracula,

"I will have my revenges, dark fairy" Dracula told Maleficent,

"Not likely, S.H.I.E.L.D. is on their way here as we speak, Dracula" Blade said, that was Dracula's Q to get up and vanish. When

Maleficent saw that Dracula got away, she knew she had to too, for she can't afford to be captured in her weakened state. She also needs to get back to Aurora, so she began to teleport herself away

"Wait?" Maleficent sees a man/boy? In a spider consume yell, so this must be this Spider-Man everyone was talking about.

Spider-Man yelled out to their savior, but she was gone and the only thing he could make out of her is that she was his age or a year younger with brown hair and Blue-Green eyes, with some brown around the pupil.


	2. Chapter 2

Potter Manor; New York,

In the dead of night, when everyone was asleep in the huge manor, a big Knock could be heard at the front door, the first one to Wake up and come out of her room was Aurora with her golden blond hair in braids, wearing a nightgown fit like a princess and with princess like slippers. She ran down the stairs toward the front door and opens it to reveal Maleficent standing there looking like she did not know what to do or where to go.

"Don't just stand there Aurora let her in the Manor." A voice said

"I was about to do just that James, cool your jets okay," Aurora said well letting Maleficent in the Manor.

Once fully inside, Maleficent was amazed at the inside as it looked just like Aurora's castle 1500 years ago: huge and elegant, fit for royalty, but the Manor doesn't look this big or elegant outside like Inside, so she must assume that they are using magic of some kind to make this all happen

"Do you like it, this is my family home, been in the family for almost 800 years. Oh, these are my siblings by the way" Aurora said happily well pointing to her family, Maleficent turn to look at her now awaken siblings, who some look old enough to be married and have kids already. One looks like the oldest brother with jet-black hair and bright brown eyes. The woman next to him, who look like the second oldest has dark red hair and bright green eyes. The second brother has jet-black hair and bright green eyes; standing next to him was the second oldest sister with dark red hair and bright brown eyes. The fourth brother has dark red and bright green eyes; standing next to him is Aurora's fourth sister who has jet-black hair and bright brown eyes.

Aurora's fifth brother was sitting in a chair; he has dark red hair and bright brown fifth sister was sitting on the armrest of the chair the fifth brother was in. She has long braided jet black hair and bright green eyes. The last sibling of Aurora's is another one with brown hair and hazel eyes. Maleficent was now very confused, how could one woman have these many children, ten children in all including Aurora? what's more, the first brother and sister look like they're in their thirties, so logically if they all have the same mother, said the mother would be too old to have a tenth child.

"Right the oldest of us is James Sirius Potter, next is Lily Luna Mikaelson née Potter and their spouses are sleeping as well as the kids. Next are Albus Remus Potter and Minerva Hermione Salvatore née Potter, their spouses and children are also sleeping in their rooms. Next to them are Gladiolus Aspen Potter and Padme Annalise Solo nee Potter and like the others, their families are sleeping. Then we have Darien James Potter and Iris Jasmine Potter, Darien's fiancé and Iris's boyfriend also lived here. Finally, we have Philip Henry Potter" Aurora said, finishing introducing her whole family to Maleficent

"It's Nice to meet you all, I'm-"

"You're Maleficent, we know all about you and your past, the good and the bad, but it's still nice to meet and we welcome you whole heartily to Potter Manor. Now it's time for you to go back to bed, you have school in the morning." James said to said/ordered Aurora up to her room, making her pout

"Fine" Aurora told him

Aurora headed upstairs with Maleficent following her, when they reached Aurora room Aurora opened it and walk in. Maleficent followed after and gasped at what she's seeing, for it was exactly like her Aurora's room, but mixed with things that reminded her of her old home, the Moors. Aurora flops on her bed and looks at Maleficent who unknowingly had tears in her eyes.

"Do you like it? I don't know why, but I ask Val to redecorate my room like this. I love it." Aurora said simply

"Oh Maleficent," A voice said from the doorway, causing Aurora and Maleficent to look toward the doorway to see Aurora's oldest sister Lily

"What?" both Maleficent and Aurora asks

"Tomorrow I will take you shopping for clothes among other things. Now that you live in the 21st century, it's a must that you modernize a bit." Lily said, leaning against the doorway

"Alright" Maleficent agreed

"Good, now get some sleep big day tomorrow," Lily said to Maleficent who turned to Aurora, she then turned back to Lily only to find that Lily was gone

"How do they do that? Do they have some sort of teleporting spell?" Maleficent asks

"Who, Lily? Nah the Manor just has all sorts of secret passages, which are all connected throughout the Manor. I even have one in my room like the others do, that's also how she and my other siblings manage to get into the living room without me noticing them, but we wizards and witches do have ways of teleporting, something using elements like fire or wind." Aurora explained to Maleficent

"Ok I get it, but what about your mother? Who was she? And how did she manage to have ten beasties with the oldest children being in their thirties?" Maleficent asked,

"Before I answer those questions, answer me this: Was Beastie a nickname for my ancestor or something?'' asked Aurora, making Maleficent look a little bit nervous,

''Of sorts, let's just say it was the first thing I ever called your ancestor the first time I saw her,'' Maleficent answered, hoping the little girl won't take offense at that, but it only seems to confuse her somehow

''Ok, anyway to answer the question about my mother, i really can't tell you much, she wasn't exactly normal, but that's all I know, the only ones that knew her well is the oldest of us, Val and Uncle Nick, I don't even know her name or how she looks like," Aurora said with a sad tone well her head was down, making Maleficent feel empathise for the young child

"I'm sorry little Beastie" Maleficent said to Aurora

"That's alright let's go to bed long day tomorrow for both of us," Aurora said as she tucked herself deeper under her queen sized bed

Maleficent got on the other side of her bed and got herself under the covers. She then fell asleep.

The Next Morning

The Sun rose up over Potter Manor, seeping into Aurora's Bedroom and landing on Maleficent's face, a battle ensued between Maleficent and the sunbeam for the right to remain asleep, but she lost, and now she opened her eyes to see Lily standing over her with a smile on her face,

"Good morning Maleficent, it's time to wake up, we have a lot to do today," Lily said well pulling the covers off the dark fairy.

Maleficent got up to yawned and stretch her body to get the sleep out of her, well she does that, Lily lays down a beautiful midnight dress and a vial of Purple potion for her.

''This is for you, I thought it would more elegant than the black robes you wear all the time but make sure to drink this potion before putting its own,'' Lily said/explained and then left.

Maleficent was a tad confused about the potion part as she picked up the vial and examined it for a few second, but thought there must be a good reason why and just drank the potion without hesitation, but after that, she had a deep scowl of disgust on her face

'God, it tastes like horse manure' she thought.

Then she Grabbed the dress and puts it on, noting that it was pretty easy to put on despite her wings, she understood why when she looked herself in the room mirror to see that her horns and wings were gone to her great shock, she touched where her horns used to be, to see if she was dreaming it, but no, her horns really were gone along with her wings

"So that's what the potion was for, hope it's not permanent'' she thought.

She then heard the bedroom door open, snapping her out of her thoughts and making her turn around to see Lily with midnight blue boots in her hands.

"What have you done with my horns and wings?" Maleficent asks angrily

"Relax Maleficent that potion was for well let me put it this way, you still have your wings and horns. They're just within you and when you need them, they will reappear on you. If you doubt me then think about them, don't worry about the clothes the potion that you drank allowed your horns and wings too appeared without ripping your clothes and any hats you might wear." Lily explained

Maleficent was still a bit angry at her for this whole mess but made the magic sparks disappear and did what Lily said anyway, taking a few seconds to concentrate, the fairy was awfully relieved when she felt her horns and wings came out, without ripping her clothes just like Lily promised.

"Alright Maleficent you did it, now focus on pulling them back in your body and they will be gone. After that, you can join me outside and we can go shopping.'' Lily said and was about to leave when she stopped and turned around,

''Oh by the way, if you're asking yourself where Aurora is, she's already at school" Lily said and then left.

Maleficent then did what Lily said and both her horns and wings were gone. She then grabbed the boots Lily left her on the bed and puts them on; Maleficent has never worn shoes in her life, so it was a weird first experience for her, to a point of stumbling when she made her first steps with them. After of few minutes of trials and errors, she finally got the hang of walking with boots and was able to walk down the stairs without falling down, then she went through the main door out of the Manor and towards a waiting Lily, standing next to some sort of blue/silver colored machine that Aurora had once told her was a car.


	3. Chapter 3

Maleficent just kept on looking out the window of the passenger seat while Lily, who was driving, kept on looking ahead, speaking but a few glimpse at Maleficent once in a while to see if she was ok. A few more minutes of silence later, it was Lily that broke the silence,

"You will need a new name if you wish to keep the fact that you're a dark fairy named Maleficent and that you're over 1500 years old hidden from those who wish to use that against you," Lily said to Maleficent, causing Maleficent to look at Lily with an inquisitive look

"And what would you suggest I choose as a new name?" Maleficent asked as she feels the car slow down to a stop,

"Well... I know, what about Malinda that is a good name for you." Lily said as she cut off the car engine and got out of the car with Maleficent,

''Malinda... I like it, it sounds nice and it's as close to my name then any others names would be, I'll take it.'' Maleficent said with a smile, causing Lily to smile back at her

"I'm glad you like it. Now come on, follow me" Lily said back, walking into a building with Maleficent following right behind her to a rather nice looking in. Once inside, Maleficent took a look around, it was filled with people eating and drinking. It looks like a place to get drunk and an inn at the same time.

"What is this place, Lily?" Maleficent asked Lily,

"This Malinda is The Sphinx, a place where everyone can feel at home, eat and drink as they please, but we are not here for that, we're going somewhere behind the Sphinx, and I just saw the lady that will get us there in no time,'' Lily said to Maleficent as they approached the woman behind the bar. The woman in question looked like she was the same age as Lily, caramel blond, brown eyes and has a lovely smile that she sends to the,

''Good day to you Maya" Lily said first,

"Good day to you too Lily, the door is already unlocked for you," Maya said as she opened the door that was right behind the bar and lets both Lily and Malinda go beyond it.

Once on the other side, Maleficent, or rather Malinda's eyes widen at the sight in front of her: there are shops everywhere and the streets are busy with loads of people walking about along with some other supernatural creatures Like Elves, Veela, Vampires e.t.c. Well, she stared at this sight, Lily stood next to her, amused by Maleficent's awestruck face.

"Welcome to Whimsic Alley Maleficent, a wizarding alley and shopping area for all. There are also restaurants and other sights to see, but that can wait to tell later. For now, come on this way.'' Lily explained then motions for Maleficent to follow her down a specific alley, ''Now normally, we would shop in the muggle or the mortal world, but we had enrolled you in the same school as Aurora-"Lily was saying until she was cut off,

"I thought she goes to the same school as her half-brother?" Maleficent said,

''Oh, so you know about Peter huh, it's alright I suppose, but please don't tell her that ok, we keep this a secret from her for a reason you know,'' Lily explained to Maleficent who nodded in agreement, even though she did not understand why it must be kept a secret.

"Good, thank you for your understanding. Back on subject now, no they don't go to the same school. Aurora goes to a school called Monster High, it's a school for supernatural folks like us'' Lily explained well Maleficent just listened with great interest. A few more minutes later, they arrived in front of a clothing shop

''Here we are, Lady's Cloth's Boutique, For Clothing of All Kinds for every kind of clients and the owner's surname really is Cloth," Lily said as both of them entered the clothing shop

"Hello, welcome to Lady's Cloth's boutique, how can-oh it just you Lily" A woman with auburn hair, fair skin and bright blues eyes was greeting them sweetly until she saw Lily and her voice turned sour

"Why hello to you too Mary, we're here for-" Lily said, but was rudely cut off,

"Yes, yes you're here for Maleficent-oh I'm sorry, Malinda's clothing tryouts. Follow me this way please." Mary said well leading them through her shop. Maleficent followed Lily and Mary to a rack of clothes, Lily has her try on different clothes

After several hours of shopping for clothes, undergarments, and shoes, Maleficent was growing bored; who knew so much shopping was this long and boring. Fortunately, they have finished this part of their shopping day and were ready to go elsewhere, so Lily paid for everything and then they stepped out of the shop and heads for a bookstore to get what the dark fairy well need in this modern time and at school. Maleficent also found some spells books and novels that she would like to read in her free time, so she puts them in a basket she conjured up before carrying on, looking for more books. She was near a bookcase, when she saw Lily arguing with another woman with silky black hair and silver eyes, so Mal being a curious one by her nature as a Fairy, stayed hidden behind the case to ease drop on their conversation and the least one can say as she listened to them yelling at each other, is that neither woman was very happy with each other.

Maleficent later retreated back behind the bookcase when Lily and the woman stopped arguing and Lily walked over to her.

"Are you done looking Mal?" Lily asks as Maleficent put more books into her basket,

"Yes I do believe I am, Lily," Maleficent said as Lily guides her to the front desk to pay for all those books, which weren't cheap.

Once out of the store, they both went and stopped at different shops as Lily needed to get some other things. While they were doing that Maleficent asked Lily about that woman, sighting in pained annoyance but forced to answer in case of future encounters, Lily started explaining that the woman she was arguing with earlier was Rosalie Malfoy, the wife of Lucian Malfoy who's the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy from another world, he's also the younger brother of the current Lord of the Malfoy house Draco Malfoy. Lucian is the favorite of his father as he hates muggles, half-bloods and such just like Lucius does. Draco was just like his father and mother in that regard once, but he soon got rid of those thoughts when he got married to Astoria Greengrass. The last thing Lily said about Lucian and Rosalie was that they hated them, the Potters with a passion for being Half-bloods and muggle lovers, which did not sit well at all with her.

So well they continue their shopping, Maleficent hatching a plan to warn this set of Malfoys that it is not wise to her long late Goddaughter's family, not while she's around anyway. Maleficent then spotted a group that looks like trouble and she grinned, she was about to walk over to them until she was grabbed by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked

"I'm going to see those people get back at the Malfoys, so they can be taught a lesson" Maleficent replied

"Absolutely not, the Malfoys are just are just talk and no action. They know that Draco will banish them from the family if they tried anything. Leave it alone Maleficent, you owe us that much" Lily said sternly

"What?" Maleficent asks

"You come into our lives, into Aurora's life and we welcome you to it with open arms yes, but what do you think might happen if the so-called dark fairy has been unsealed and been living with the Potters, who I might add, is a family of light. People will accuse us of becoming the next dark lords; we do not need you risking our lives and Aurora's just because you feel the need to protect us. The risk is too much, now please forget about all this and let's go, we're done here" Lily said in a low tone as she walked away with Maleficent following not far behind, thinking about what Lily said.

Right then and there, Maleficent knew that Aurora's siblings may tolerate her presences, but they don't like her because she might bring danger to their family and to Aurora, she also knows that they will leave her behind with no remorse if she does become a danger to them and that made the Dark Fairy very sad,

"Don't you worry about that" Maleficent heard Mary, the clothes shop owner, talking to her, so she turns around to see Mary sitting at a table well-drinking coffee,

"Aurora's a sweet girl, but she always finds the oddest of things to bring back home and some has indeed become dangers to the Potter family. Lily and the others are just worried for Aurora that's all. But don't get me wrong, well they will leave you in the dust if you become a danger, they still have got good hearts in the end" Mary said

"You know about all that? But If you know so much, don't you think-",

"What, me revealing their dirty laundry? I'm just a shopkeeper; the world won't take my word for it. But our government and the one from their mother's birth land; well those are two different stories. They don't want proof, they will accept anything even if it's a lie" Mary said, grinning,

"But how do you know so much about the Potters and their mother? The way you mentioned her, it's like you know she's still alive, but I was told that she was dead, isn't she?" Maleficent asked as Mary got up with her coffee in hand, frowning in disapproval

"My, oh my, now they're making people think that their mother is dead. Keeping the truth a secret huh, well that was always Lily's favorite thing to do after all. Word of advice Mal, don't always believe what they say, Lily especially." Mary said well walking away, leaving Maleficent there to just staring at her back.

"MALINDA HURRY UP" Maleficent heard Lily yell

Maleficent turned to walk over to Lily, who was waiting for her and when she got to Lily; they left the Alley.

 _Meanwhile at the Potter Manor_

James Sirius Potter was eating frosted flakes cereal, when his sister and Aurora's new friend, the Dark Fairy returned to the manor carrying some of their bags in their hands.

"Good day James, where is everyone?" Lily greeted/asked as she and Maleficent entered the kitchen with their bags in tow

"They went to do their own things, except for Gladiolus; she went to Midtown High to enroll her into it," James said well pointing at Maleficent,

"But I thought we enrolled her into Monster High," Lily said to her brother,

"We did, but we decided that it is in Maleficent's best interests to get along with us mortals. So she well is going to Monster High on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, while going to Midtown High Monday-Thursday, unless you have certain times you want." James said to both girls, but before Maleficent could speak back, James went on

"Anyway I'm going to drive you to Midtown High, so get ready," James said to Maleficent, before putting his now empty bowl into the sink and leaving the kitchen

"Oh yeah her room is ready, you will know the one" James's voice was heard

"Come on, let get this stuff into your room," Lily said leading the way and Maleficent followed

When they got to her new room, Maleficent notices that it was further down the hall from Aurora's room. The inside was so alike Aurora's room and yet so different, Maleficent knew what they were doing; they want her to feel at home and at the same time to keep her from Aurora.

"Aurora must have a say about this room, here I will put everything away. You need to go with James." Lily said as Maleficent put her bags down on the floor

Afterward, she left her new room and went toward the stairs, past all the rooms on the floor she was on and descended down towards the main entrance. on her way there, she was so lost in her thoughts; she bumped into a person and fell down on the floor hard.

"Damn it, can't you watch where you're going who ever- Oh, you must be Maleficent, Lily told me all about you and more, it's a pleasure to meet you " a voice said in laughter, causing Maleficent to look up to see a smirking dirty blond haired, blue eyed man who was extending his hand to Maleficent to help her up and dust herself off

''Thank you'' Maleficent said to him, causing the man to smile

''No problem, by the way, do you happen to know where Lily is?'' the man asked,

''Lily! she's still upstairs, probably still in my new room furthest away from Aurora's or in her own room, either way, it's where you'll find her,'' she replied back,

"Thanks for the info. Oh, and by the way, the name's James Mikaelson, Lily's husband and I welcome you to the family Maleficent. I sure hope you don't become a danger to it" James said to Maleficent before she walks up the stairs towards her room.

Maleficent stared at him as he walked, thinking about what he said to her, but she soon snapped out of it as she heard Lily's brother yelling for her to get outside. Maleficent then ran to the entrance door, opened it and ran outside to meet with James Sirius Potter.


End file.
